Manos
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Endo ha sujetado muchas manos a lo largo de su vida y se ha aferrado a ellas, pero ahora descubre es hora de dejarlas ir. -Con pequeños tintes Shonen-ai, múltiples parejas-


MANOS

_**One-shot**_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Trabajando en mis otras actualizaciones, no desesperen._

_Tengo bastante viendo la serie y me gusta mucho, pero no me había atrevido a incursionar escribiendo sobre ellos. Por supuesto el material es demasiado, pero sinceramente tenía miedo de hacer algo horrible._

_Así pues, ahora me aventuro porque esto salió de la nada. Es mi **primer ff de Inazuma**. No pongo un género en partícular, pero supongo que tiene **algunos tintes Shonen-ai.**_

_La idea surgió viendo la cuarta temporada así que los personajes que salen son los del equipo de la FFI, el Inazuma Japan._

_En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y les ayude a pasar el rato._

_**Inazuma Eleven** es propiedad de **Yabuno, Level 5 y Nintendo**. Esto es **sin fin de lucro.**_

_No tengo Beta-reader así que es posible que se topen errores ortográficos, me disculpo por ellos de antemano.**  
**_

* * *

Endo había sujetado muchas manos a lo largo de su vida.

Cuando era pequeño siempre iba de la mano de su madre. Una mano de apoyo, de protección, de guía.

Cando empezó con el Futbol, se volvió bastante regular tener alguna mano ajena entre las suyas.

Las manos de sus compañeros de equipo de Raimon. La mano de sus rivales, la mano de sus enemigos, la mano de aquellos que se integraban a su equipo y las de los que se iban. La mano de aquellos que sólo estaban de paso y la de aquellos que dejaron huella.

Sí, Endo había sujetado bastantes manos. Y amaba eso. Amaba conocer gente nueva, hacer nuevos amigos, amaba las bienvenidas y los _Hasta Luego_. Amaba los retos y todo aquello que le ayudaba a crecer.

Sin embargo, cuando su vida real como jugador de futbol comenzó, había una mano que le sostuvo fuertemente. Se apoyó en él, lloró con él y por él.

Si Endo era el pilar del equipo, el equipo era el pilar de Endo. En especial Gouenji. Era su mejor amigo, su primer gran reto.

Gouenji era la mano que no quería soltar nunca. El fútbol era fútbol porque su equipo estaba con él, por que Gouenji estaba con él. Y a lo largo de su aventura hubo muchos y dolorosos _Hasta Luego, _pero nunca un _adiós, _aquella mano siempre volvió a sujetar la suya. Y Endo creyó que siempre sería así.

Se equivocó.

Así pues, miraba al Inazuma Japan entrenar alegremente. Sus pilares corrían de un lado a otro en el campo, bajo la atenta mirada de su entrenador, las chicas y ambos porteros.

Y Endo, desde ese santuario que formaban para el los peldaños, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

Se percató de las risas y las miradas cómplices entre Hiroto y Midorikawa. El mutuo apoyo y los consejos que compartían incluso sin palabras. Se percató en el firme agarre que sostenían entre sus manos cuando se ayudaban a levantar luego de haber tropezado tratando de robar el balón.

Se dio cuenta también de los constantes gritos de apoyo y animo de Tsunami a Tachimukai y como éste respondía azorado con una brillante sonrisa. El defensa no paraba de decir cosas como _tú puedes _o_ No te rindas_ aún cuando el balón se encontraba del otro lado del campo.

Endo podía asegurar, aun cuando generalmente era corto de luces, que aquellas miradas dedicadas a su pequeño compañero portero no tenían nada que ver con las de un hermano mayor. Y al parecer a Tachi no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Siguió el recorrido por el campo y se halló a Fudou robándole el balón al un distraído Kido. El estratega giró el rostro bastante abatido hacia el capitán y Endo le devolvió una sonrisa animada. Mientras tanto, Fudou era reñido por un bastante molesto Sakuma.

Esos dos parecían odiarse aún. O al menos Sakuma sí. Fudou, a su manera, había pedido disculpas por lo sucedido con la Royal Academy, pero al final de cuentas las discusiones entre los dos seguían. Sakuma con sus constantes reclamos y el otro con sus ignoradas olímpicas.

Se preguntó, entonces, porque Kido andaría tan distraído y cabizbajo, pero decidió darle más importancia al resto del equipo.

Kabeyama era animado por Kurimatsu. Someoka y Fubuki no paraban de practicar pases y técnicas especiales mientras el más bajito de los dos no dejaba de dar miradas fugaces hacia la parte trasera del campo.

Endo trató de ubicar aquello que Fubuki tanto miraba, pero no alcanzó a distinguirlo.

Kazemaru reñía a Kogure por no prestar atención suficiente a la práctica mientras trataba de robar el balón y luego lanzarlo al frente.

A unos metros de él, Tobitaka fingía demencia del campo mientras se arreglaba el cabello con su inseparable peineta. El capitán sonrió cuando distinguió la mirada fija del defensa en el balón. Había crecido bastante como jugador, después de todo.

Y entonces llegó el final del recorrido. Toramaru y Gouenji con pases consecutivos mientras corrían dispuestos a anotarle. Era bastante curioso ver los gestos del más pequeño del equipo mientras luchaba por moverse en el barro.

Y es que el entrenador les había obligado a hacerlo de nuevo. Practicar en esa pista llena de lodo.

Toramaru le dio un grito al delantero de fuego y este asintió acercándose a él. Parecían estar practicando un nuevo tiro y Endo no pudo evitar pensar que realmente gastaban mucho tiempo juntos últimamente.

El pase se dio, pero incompleto. El balón, pesado por el lodo, se le enredó en los pies a Gouenji quien apenas y pudo alcanzarlo ante el desestabilizado lanzamiento del más bajo. El delantero de fuego se fue de bruces al lodo y Toramaru, quien con la velocidad que llevaba no pudo para su carrera terminó cayendo sobre él.

Todos detuvieron las acciones para mirar la curiosa escena. De inmediato Tsunami y Kogure soltaron sonoras carcajadas. Toramaru se medio incorporó con el rostro cubierto de lodo y seguido de él Gouenji trataba también de ponerse de pie.

El mayor lo consiguió y le tendió una mano al de cabellos azules.

_Lo siento, Gouenji-san_ Se disculpó azorado.

El aludido negó con la cabeza y luego soltó una risilla divertida cuando una pasta de lodo cayó desde el cabello de Toramaru a su rostro.

Hubo otro minuto de silencio ante la sorpresiva expresión del delantero y de inmediato, sonrojado, Gouenji dejo de reír y desvió el rostro. Toramaru le observaba fijo, con la boca medio abierta y las mejillas encendidas. Endo casi pudo jurar que veía estrellitas a su alrededor.

El entrenamiento continuó y como si nada hubiese sucedido, cada quien volvió a lo suyo.

Y Endo supo que Gouenji seguramente ya no caminaría con él y Kido de vuelta a casa, que las cenas del Rai Rai Ken con la pequeña Yuka disminuirían gradualmente. Supo que ya no le visitaría en la torre de metal mientras entrenaba.

Endo supo que tenía que soltar la mano de Gouenji, por que ahora su lugar estaba siendo ocupado por alguien mas importante y mejor. Alguien incluso que era capaz de desplazar a la pequeña Yuka. Y se sintió triste, pero por algún motivo no pudo molestarse.

No mientras veía los brillantes ojos de Toramaru seguir cada movimiento de su delantero favorito. No mientras un sonrojo se ocultaba tras las mejillas cubiertas de barro y las vivarachas voces de sus amigos opacaban cualquier otro sentir en el campo.

_Endo_ Llamó alguien a su lado y giró el rostro para toparse con un Kido con el seño fruncido.

Todos estaban metidos en su burbuja de entrenamiento. Cada quien tenía sus propios pensamientos desbordando en el toque del balón.

_Kido_ Respondió el Capitán sonriéndole. Sus labios temblaron y el ceño del estratega se frunció en molestia _¿Qué pasa?_

_Estas llorando_ Informó cerrando distancias y retirando las lagrimas, que caían silenciosas por las morenas mejillas, con la mano.

No fue una caricia pero tampoco un gesto rudo. Fue rápido, preciso, liberador. Endo se sorprendió al percatarse de que realmente derramaba lágrimas. Debió hacerlo inconscientemente mientras miraba al delantero de fuego y a la pequeña nueva estrella del equipo.

_Que raro_ Dijo mientras se quitaba los restos de las saladas gotas él mismo y le regalaba una sonrisa al de los anteojos.

Kido guardó silenció y luego dejo de mirarlo para observar al resto del equipo en el campo. Se había percatado de lo que sucedía con su Capitán desde el medio campo. Era duro, para él también, darse cuenta que las cosas en el equipo cambiaban poco a poco. Nuevos entraban, los antiguos compañeros se iban. Los lazos se hacían mas fuertes o se debilitaban.

Ellos ya no serían más tres. Pero, no todo terminaba ahí. Seguían siendo Inazuma Japan.

_No es como si jamás lo volviésemos a ver_ Dijo sin despegar la vista de Gouenji quien en ese momento lanzaba un pase a Someoka.

-¿Kido?_ Endo miró al mismo sitió que su amigo y se encontró al resto del equipo celebrando un gol que Fubuki anotara a Tachimukai. Éste último era consolado ruidosamente por Tsunami, aunque en realidad no se veía para nada deprimido _Ya lo sé_ Sabía que Kido sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y su corazón.

No por nada habían estado juntos desde el inicio de aquel camino. Kido había sido su mayor rival, el que le enseño el verdadero valor del futbol y el equipo a Raimon. El que le permitió probarse a si mismo y evolucionar.

Kido no había dudado en tomar su mano para continua abriendo un sendero juntos. Los tres.

Toramaru intentó lanzar un Tiger Drive que fue un chasco al atascarse de nuevo en el lodo. Cayó de espalda al suelo y de inmediato Kogure le hizo chascarrillo. El pequeño se sonrojó violentamente mientras gritaba de vuelta defendiéndose.

Gouenji e acercó a tenderle una mano y le regaló una sonrisa que pecaba de todo menos de burlona.

_Supongo que es hora de soltarle la mano_ Dijo el capitán al viento.

_Gouenji va a ser siempre nuestro Gouenji, Endo_ Declaró el estratega sacándose los googles para limpiarles del barro que se colaba por ellos hasta sus ojos. Endo le observó curioso por la acción y se quedó un tanto mudo cuando los rubíes se volvieron a él. Kido le sonrió, con una sonrisa que iluminaba hasta su mirada _Y yo nunca voy a soltar tu mano_ Juró extendiéndola, para demostrarlo.

Endo reaccionó cuando la firme y blanca mano, manchada por el lodo, se alzó ante sus ojos. Despegó la mirada de los rubíes que brillaban incandescentes y sonriendo tomó entre las suyas la valiosa promesa.

* * *

Hiroto falló estrepitosamente el tiró cayendo al suelo por la acción del lodo y el balón se fue para arriba. Todos tomaron la acción como un momento de descanso por mudo acuerdo. Ryuuji ayudó al pelirrojo a ponerse de pie de inmediato con una sonrisa.

Casi todo el equipo se hallaba en la portería norte, con Tachimukai. Gouenji recorrió al equipo buscando un rostro en particular y al no encontrarlo se fijó en el otro extremo de la cancha.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, sin poder reaccionar. Fue hasta que Toramaru llegó a su lado y tiró de la manga de su sucia camiseta, llamándole, que recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

_¿Gouenji-san? _ El menor le miró entre curioso y preocupado y luego observó al par que había capturado la atención de su ídolo _Parece que están arreglándose por algo_ Comentó al ver a su Capitán y a Kido estrechándose las manos y sonriendo abiertamente.

El resto del equipo miró en esa dirección ante el comentario del pequeño delantero.

_¿Estaban peleados? _ Cuestionó Kabeyama.

_Ustedes sí que no saben nada_ Se burló Fudou dándose la vuelta chulamente mientras recogía el balón. Todos le miraron mal.

_¿Y que es lo que no sabemos? _Exigió Kurimatsu al del rayo en la frente, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

Gouenji sonrió sin apartar la vista de ellos.

_¿Gouenji-san? _ Volvió a intentar curioso Toramaru.

_Parece que llegó la hora de soltarles la mano_ Se dijo a si mismo.

Todo el equipo observó sin comprender por un momento. Luego, el delantero de fuego le regaló una sonrisa al de cabellos azules y le invitó a seguir practicando. Toramaru enrojeció por el gesto y de inmediato siguió a Gouenji.

Fubuki soltó una risilla comprensiva mientras volvía a practicar pases. Mirando al resto del equipo significativamente.

Tsunami comenzó a filosofar sobre el mar mientras apretaba el abrazo sobre el portero. Tachimukai alegaba estarse ahogando, pero sonreía vivazmente.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se vieron a los ojos, confusos por un momento, luego asintieron comprensivos de la situación y decidieron seguir con la práctica.

El resto les secundó convencidos que si era importante algún día se enterarían de ello.

* * *

Kido volvió a colocarse los anteojos, ahora limpios y volvió a la parte alta del campo, a seguir entrenando.

Endo observó desde su santuario a su equipo. A sus pilares. Tal vez era hora de dejar de ser tres, pero se dijo completamente convencido, mientras observaba su mano sintiendo aún la calidez del tacto, que ser _sólo dos_ no podía ser tan malo.

Y se dio cuenta que aquella mano, la mano de Kido, siempre le había sostenido fuertemente desde el inicio. Tan fuerte como la de Gouenji y quizá, aún más.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y comentar._


End file.
